Misleading Directions
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: What would happen if MI6 made Alex dress as a guy for her missions? What if she loved Tom but refused to put him in danger? How would Tom reacted to finding out about being a guy for missions? What if she finds someone else? K-unit. Action. Alex is a girl


**Misleading Directions**

**In case you're wondering, yes, I have K-unit in this stories. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, don't own anything. (Counts for all chapters!)**

**Chapter one**

"Tom! You idiot! Get off of me this second!" Alex yelled at her best friend, a smile forming on her lips. Tom was being a jerk. He was trying to get her to give him to answers for math. Well Alex, being the stubborn girl she is, told him no.

"Oh come on," Tom whined. "Please Alex! I won't ask again!" If there was a definition of Tom in the dictionary his picture would be right next to annoying.

"Tom, get off me right now or I'm going to break you arm!" Alex threatened, in a demanding voice.

Tom let his grip slip on her arm. Tom was holding Alex down on her bed, her hands held by Tom's strong grip, his face inches from hers. She knew that he was only playing but she couldn't escape the feeling she was having when he got closer. His breath smelled like mints, his blue eyes amazingly charming, the way his lip curled as he smiled. It was times like this that made Alex realize that she was normal. That even though her life is messed up, she was still human.

Did she love Tom? Maybe. She couldn't tell. Every time he was there she was always happier but she was never clingy. She didn't want to be around Tom all the time, but it felt right to be with him.

"You wouldn't dare." He said teasingly.

"You're right. I wouldn't." She smiled devilishly. "I would however do this..." Toms eyes widened in surprised. One second he was on top of Alex, the next second he was thrown off the bed, somehow unhurt.

Alex calmly got off the bed, brushed herself of invisible dirt, and stared at Tom, hands on her hips. "You were saying..."

Tom looked like a hurt puppy dog and Alex couldn't help but noticed how cute he looked at that moment. He slowly got up. "Please Alex! I just want one answer to math. Just one."

Alex raised her eyebrows, trying to hide a smile. "Let me think about it," She said. "You want me to give one, just one, answer to math. That's it?"

Tom smiled and nodded his head. Alex went over to her desk, picked up her math notebook (and with out even looking back) threw the notebook at him with the answers.

Tom, already predicting it, caught it in a flash and did a little dance. Alex still had her back to him pretending to be doing a different math problem but she couldn't let Tom out of her mind. She forced herself out of these thoughts. She couldn't have a relationship with Tom. It wasn't possible with her life. Her stupid, dangerous spy life. What if Tom ever got hurt? What she had to leave? And most importantly, was she even in love with him?

"Are you done yet?" She asked impatiently after ten minutes, "How long does it take to copy answers down." Tom didn't respond. He was studying the notebook intently, almost as if it was holy.

She rolled his eyes. What was so great about math answers? "Tom," She said in a sing-song voice, "Come back to the land of the living Tom."

Tom didn't even look up. His expression was unreadable. Alex started getting worried. What was it? "Tom, your freaking me out. What is it?"

She moved over to him to look at what he was staring at but he violently shook her away and turned his whole body, shielding the book.

She looked in the mirror that was in front of her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. It wasn't her math notebook that she could see in the mirror. It was her mission files.

She froze. Tom was begging her for weeks to find out what was so bad about her other life. She only told Tom about how she went on missions. Nothing about them. She didn't want on of her enemies coming after Tom at any time. She would have told the truth about herself eventually but she was scared. What would he think of a sixteen year old spy?

The only reason her mission files were out was because she was researching possible SCORPIA locations for MI6. they were trying to stop the threat on her life from her last mission, which involved getting shot in the arm, a cut up shoulders, and lots of guns and other painful weapons.

Alex froze when Tom once again read more from the file. Tom was begging her for weeks to find out what was so bad about her other life. She only told Tom about how she went on missions, never anything about them. She didn't want her enemies coming after Tom. She would have told the truth about herself eventually but she was scared. What would he think of a sixteen year old spy?

"Tom. Give me the notebook right now." She demanded. Her whole life was in the little notebook. Pictures even in some cases. But she couldn't let him find out about the biggest secret yet. How she is a-

"YOUR A GUY!" Tom suddenly screamed. She flinched. This was not how she wanted Tom to find out.

"Tom. You don't know the full story." Her voice was soft, scared even. "Please let me tell you it. You have to understand that-"

"THAT WHAT!" He interrupted. "THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GUY!"

She was close to tears. How could she of thrown the wrong notebook. What an idiot. "Please, Tom. Please let me explain." There was desperation in her voice and she hated it. She sounded so weak.

Tom was fuming. His entire face was red with anger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHAT ARE YOU THEN! A GIRL OR A GUY?"

That's where she couldn't take it. This was her best friend. Don't best friends understand everything? Tears were falling down her face. She could count on on hand how many times she cried. She was never allowed to and never had the time to.

"Please Tom, let me explain. Just sit down." She said as calmly as she could while gesturing to her bed.

Tom looked so angry that it looked like he was going to hit her. Alex didn't dare move. Tom moved closer, hands in formed into fist, arms stiff like a board.

He looked at her for a second, like taking in every detail, then walked out of the room. Just walked out. Alex didn't even see it coming. She stood frozen in shock, maybe even anger at Tom. She stood there for a good five seconds before running to go get him.

"Tom, please. I can explain." She called. She was running down the stairs three at a time, just to get to him. She almost ran over Jack on the way.

She was to late, she heard the door slam then... silence. The house was quiet- so quiet that she could of heard a needle drop. She realized then that Jack was asking her what was wrong. She didn't even turn around. She felt the tears fall down her face but she did nothing to wipe them away. She ran out the door.

Faster and faster she went, away from her house, away from Tom, and hopefully away from the world. She couldn't handle it. Her only friend just left her. '_Why didn't I tell him the truth!'_ she thought. _'I am so stupid.' _She ran faster, faster then she ever went before. Her mind didn't processing anything. It was like her body was the only thing living. Somewhere deep down she knew she was heading to the park. The only park Ian ever took her.

Tears where still steaming down her face. For once luck was on her side, no one was there to see her. If there was the person would probably call the cops.

"Damn you to hell MI6." She muttered. If MI6 didn't put her on that one stupid mission, then she would be in this mess. If MI6 didn't send her on the one mission with SCORPIA, she would have had her files at her house. She was ready to kill Alan Blunt with her bare hands.

When she got to the park she felt another wave a despair. This was the only place Ian let Alex be a kid. There was one memory she still had when she was seven years old.

"_Ok, Alex. I want you to run this whole thing in under five minutes. Does that sound fair." Ian asked the little girl. Alex was like a ball of energy. This was the first time she had ever been to the park. Ian would never allow her to._

_She innocently nodded her head. The park was huge! For a normal seven year old girl it would take at least ten minutes for a kid to run it. Five minutes sounded a little harsh to Alex but she wanted to make her uncle proud. _

_Ian smiled. "On your mark." He said playful. "Get set." Alex moved her foot near the line that Ian created with a stick. Her face was set in determination. "Go!" Ian yelled._

_She ran. Under, over, left, and right. She was like lighting. She pushed herself up the stairs. Went as fast as she could over the monkey bars. She looked like a mini soldier if you thought about it. _

_She got to the top of the huge playground and stopped. Ian told her to slide down the six foot tall pole but she was to scared. It looked like a huge differences from the top. Ian was looking at her questionably, trying to figure out what was taking so long. She started to get nervous. What was she to do? She really didn't want to disappoint Ian but she was to scared to jump. _

_She couldn't do it. She sat down and wait for Ian to come and get her. When Ian got there he didn't look angry at all. Actually kind of happy for some reason. _

"_What's wrong, Alex." He asked sweetly. Ian loved Alex and he was only doing this to protect her. She was amazed that the girl was this fast. He already knew that Alex was afraid of hits. He was going to teach her a life lesson._

_She looked to Ian then at the ground. Ian faked signed (not that Alex knew that he faked it.) "Ok, Alex. How about I stand right here and then you try it. Ok?"_

"_It's to high." She whispered._

"_Alexandria Rider.***** You can do anything you set your mind to. All you have to do is be brave."_

_Alex looked doubtful but she did get back up. She looked scared but she grabbed onto the poll, closed her eyes, and jumped down. _

_She did it! Ian's smile was so big that it made Alex happy. She latched onto Ian and gave him a hug. Ian happily gave it back._

Alex now realized that this might have been the most important lesson of her life. She had to be brave right now. She couldn't let her get this down. She promised herself she would fix it some how. She would call Tom tomorrow and tell him everything.

She noticed that she was till crying and she didn't know why. She felt everything come back to her. All the missions, all the problems in her life. It wasn't her fault that MI6 made her dress like a guy for all her missions. They said it would be harder for people to find her and she believed them. It was true but it made her 'other' life so much harder. She didn't want Tom to find out like that.

She sat there crying for a good five minutes. Just then, she head a **Snap **of a tree branch. Her head immediately went to the right, where the sound came from. As she turned she saw a man step out with a knife!

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Lol. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Challenge: Is it a K-unit member? Or is a guy what wants to kidnap Alex? Maybe its just a hobo, you never know. **

***This is named after my sister Alexandria (Ally for short.) **

**P.S if i get 7 reviews I swear I will update Saturday. Reviews really give me a reason to write. If I feel that people hate it, I can't write it anymore, I don't know why. If I don't get seven reviews, then I guess as soon as I feel like it. THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>


End file.
